


raven cycle game night

by likeadeuce



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gangsey, Gen, a little meta, ensemble hijinks, i kid because i love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeadeuce/pseuds/likeadeuce
Summary: Just because Ronan refuses to care about something doesn't mean he doesn't understand or isn't paying attention. Or maybe there isn't much difference between "understanding and paying attention" and "caring." Whatever.Or because there isn't enough in their lives, the gang attempts a gaming night.
Kudos: 17





	raven cycle game night

I

'Sure Gansey's lawful good,' says Ronan. 'He's also the world's best rules lawyer when he needs what he's doing to be good. Or lawful."

Blue raises an eyebrow. If anyone else said this Ronan would yell "nerd!" and not stop yelling it all week.

Ronan shrugs. 'Yeah, sure I can speak gamer. Adam listens to all those podcasts'

Ronan's life is an endless cycle of having to remind people that just because he _does not care_ that doesn't mean he doesn't pay attention or understand. Which, okay, that's partly his fault. And maybe there isn't that much of a gap between "paying attention and understanding" and "caring," when you come down to it. Whatever.

II

Take a moment to imagine Dungeon Master Ronan Lynch.

"Lynch," Gansey says through gritted teeth. "I know you're doing it your way but you understand the game isn't supposed to be totally abstract with no causal connection between anything that happens?"

"Also," Blue says, taking Gansey's side but cautiously. "Remember some of us aren't fully fluent in tree latin?"

"What'sa matter?" Ronan leers. "Too much _reality_ for ya? Life man, _life_ is a series of unconnected events with no coherent timeline or unified cosmological framework."

Adam takes a quick look around at the narrative they inhabit. "I mean, Ronan's not _wrong_."

III

Truthfully, Ronan's gaming podcast would be a huge hit once it found the right audience.

The right audience understands that it is critical to listen while _extremely_ high.

IV

It goes without saying that Gansey wants to DM and no one will let him. If they wanted an extremely convoluted quest narrative in which their leader prepares scrupulously but somehow always leaves key details to the last second, they have 'being Gansey's friends'.

V

I kid because I love.

VI

"We could get a little more estrogen at this table," Blue grumbles.

Gansey clears his throat and when she looks at him, he decides it is not the moment to note she's emphasizing a biological construction of gender, since this is something she's only recently been explaining to _him_ , and so obviously she knows and he's sitting here as a cis dude and if she wants to use a figure of speech it's up to her.

However, he does diplomatically observe that she's the one who goes to a coed school and never brings female friends around to hang out with them.

"It's not my fault everyone at my high school sucks!!!" Blue objects.

"Yeah, Gansey," says Ronan, who's also been chatting with Blue a lot lately. "Don't victim-blame."

"Jesus Christ," says Gansey, "That's not what that means!" He looks at Blue. "Is that what that means?"

They're all maybe struggling a little with how these unimpeachable ideological concepts line up with the realities of their lives. They're seventeen. Give them some time.

VII

Persephone ends up DMing, occasionally consulting with Adam.

Scrying to find the next move seems a little intense for what was theoretically going to be a casual game, but it works out. They all admit it's what they should have been doing all along.


End file.
